This invention relates to a retractable and distensible railroad wheel assembly for attachment to a road vehicle that enables the road vehicle to travel along a railroad track.
In the past, various self-propelled vehicles have been developed which can travel over a normal flat road surface and which also travel on railroad tracks. Usually, the prior art vehicles have been vehicles that have been modified to include railroad wheels that can be attached to the vehicle for railroad track travel. In some instances, retractable and distensible railroad wheel assemblies have been combined with road vehicles which enable the road vehicles to be converted from a road vehicle to a rail-mounted vehicle when the vehicle is to move from the road surface to the railroad track. The road driving wheels of some of the prior art vehicles also engage the track and propel the vehicle along the track and the vehicles can be used for various load carrying jobs and maintenance jobs on a railroad track.